


Protecting Coulson

by uofmdragon



Series: ICC application [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gwen Cooper - Agent of SHIELD, Ianto Jones - Agent of SHIELD, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Owen Harper - Agent of SHIELD, SNAFU, Torchwood Agents as SHIELD Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint gets to evac to discover Coulson is missing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second of Three prompts for my application to imagine ClintCoulson. Prompt was: Imagine Character A being held hostage and has to be saved.

“Where’s Coulson?” Clint asked as he climbed into the van, letting Harper start to check him for injury. Someone hit the button to close the door behind him, but Clint didn’t pay any attention to it, more concerned by the lack of Coulson.

No one looked at him, but he caught Cooper’s eyes widening before looking away. Cooper wore her fucking heart on her sleeve, which meant something had happened.

He pushed Harper away. “Where’s Coulson?”

“Barton. Clint…” Cooper started, reaching out to grab his hand.

“Not now,” Agent Hartman snapped from the front of the van. “Let’s go.”

Jones looked at Hartmann, before turning the key. Clint glanced at the rear view mirror and met Jones’ eyes. Jones' tilted his head back and Clint caught Jones’ lips moving, forming a perfect ‘o’. With one smooth move, Clint reached back and yanked the door open, bolting from the car, before Jones even hit the gas.

“Where’s Coulson?” Clint demanded again, after the car rocked slightly.

“Why do we always get the stubborn ones?” Harper grumbled. “I saw that tumble you took, I need to finish my exam. Get back in the van.”

“Not until you tell me where Coulson is.”

The window rolled down and Clint met Hartmann’s eyes. “As the Agent in Command, I’m ordering you back in the van.”

“Coulson is in command.”

“Coulson isn’t here.”

“Then where is he?” Clint demand, though he already had an idea. He wasn’t too surprised when Hartmann’s gun appeared.

“Yvonne!” Cooper objected when she saw the gun.

Yvonne ignored her. “Get back in the van. I’m sure they’ll send a recovery team for Coulson after we’ve made our report.”

“Who grabbed him?” Clint asked.

“We don’t know, Barton,” Cooper said. Her brown eyes were large and beseeching him. “Get in the van and we’ll figure it out.”

“Fuck that,” Clint stated, before diving as a shot range out. He figured that Hartmann was too rule bound to handle his treason. Not that it actually was, but he’d ignored her direct order and was compromising their evacuation.

He scrambled away from the van, serpentining. He heard the car move forward and Hartmann yell at Jones to stop. Clint smiled to himself and made a mental note to make sure he’d mention Jones’ help in his report. He'd have to write that report, because Fury was going to be pissed that Clint had ignored a senior agent's orders in the field. It'd be offset by bringing Coulson back alive, which Clint was going to do, but Fury was still going angry. Just more showy angry than actually angry. 

Besides, it wasn't like Clint was willing to go back to SHIELD without Coulson. He was one of the few senior agents that Clint actually liked. Well, he was the only senior agent Clint liked, he tolerated the rest. Plus Coulson was the only agent that Clint was certain would save Clint if he was in the situation. So really, he had to save Coulson.


End file.
